Vocaloid and Utaite Lyrics
by Chihiro SHSL Programmer
Summary: Sorry I just took it down because someone was complaining about it being against the rules but then I saw all the lyrics posted around here and thought what ever. So here it is again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lost Ones Memory (JubyPhonic Cover):

* * *

><p>Lily-chan: Hello...So I've recently started getting into JubyPhonic and other English Utaites Lyrics and just lyrics period.<p>

So the songs I'll be doing so far are

1. Lost Time memory  
>2. Yuukei Yesterday<br>3. Konoha Sekai Jijou  
>4. Matryoshka<br>5. Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story  
>6. Outer Science<br>7. Wave

And anything else my cute fans would like.  
>Just Pm me or review the story and you can help choose the song.<p>

This is just an English cover/lyrics story the sequel will be the romaji's and kanjis will be the prequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own any od the songs or lyrics introduced in this story. The rightful owners will be mentioned at top.

* * *

><p>Years run by and I'm living with your Shadow<br>Feeling more everyday that goes by.  
>I sit alone as I draw away thoughts in my mind.<p>

Fight the sun down a hilly road before us  
>The hazy shape of a boy and a girl.<br>The rays give way stabbing holes of heat in my eyes.

"Why don't you butt out? Disappear and never come back!"  
>Brushing off the hand that helped.<p>

"I won't leave you!" You were firmly yelling.  
>Grabbing to the hand that I held back.<p>

"You're annoying!"  
>Moving away to walk ahead and never looking back as I leave you.<p>

Was that the real you, that I knew?

Lesson learned, I don't need to turn the page of...  
>My life goes on, so I'll rot away here...<br>A time machine turning back to the day would be nice...  
>Years fly by and I'm living 'fraid of dying.<br>And, drawing out hopes of "Maybe someday..."  
>Though I know I am never to see you again.<p>

Don't wonder why, wanna die, wanna die.  
>Grabbing my own hand, cursing it to hell as I sat there.<br>Not a thing I can do, might as well live it up while I'm still alive and breathing.

In this midsummer dream maybe see the younger me that I was playing before you flew free.  
>Back in the days where I had hid in the haze,<br>But, slowly running ablaze and burning red in my brain.

18 years, a boy no longer  
>To wait for her to fall from somewhere<br>Remember the figures blurring in the summer in a heartbeat.  
>Fight the sun in desert school grounds,<br>A smile from ear to ear, it resounds.

"Why don't we play a game?"  
>Another round as you go round.<p>

"You okay?" with a worried kind of wail.  
>Things like you wouldn't ever get me.<p>

"You act so sad, but it's all just an act in the end."

Today's a haze, better become apathetic,  
>Keep up the pace I had yesterday 'cuz<br>I don't want your heat to ever leave **like** in my sleep.

If I can't dream, you and me...that I'll see...and we will be so...  
>Rather hold the past then to let go.<br>Never wake or I'll break from the shaking outside world that tried to reject me.

"But you can't see the day break without tomorrow."

As if I would care in the slightest  
>Running by all these arid days that I'd <strong>kill<strong> just so they'd go away!  
>Yes, I'd rather be all alone!<p>

18 years, and kind no longer,  
>He cried to God but can't get stronger.<br>Reaching out both his hands to hold such a pretty smile he can't take.

Fighting suns in such a small town,

"Oh, God why can't you free me somehow?"  
>Suddenly, every sigh I tried to breathe is stopping now.<p>

No, can't go back  
>(That summer day...)<br>It hurts so bad  
>(Don't ever touch...)<br>Or it might break!

A voice is calling out:  
>"Can you hear me?" Disappearing.<br>Somehow now clear, Ahh so that's the reason.  
>Midsummer night dreams and I reach out a hand through the haze.<p>

Cry to God, a boy no stronger  
>And, in those days he stood, no falter.<br>A summer smile I won't remember  
>No, it stays the same forever.<p>

"Guess, I died and I'm so sorry."  
>Goodbyes too sad, and way too lonely,<br>Oh, God don't say that you're leaving!  
>Oh, no don't leave me!<p>

I finally know those figures were just looking for this 'me'.

* * *

><p>Lily-chan: There we go next chapter coming up soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yuukei Yesterday (JubyPhonic):

* * *

><p>Lily-chan: Okay so the first few chapters are probably gonna be from JubyPhonic's Kagerou DaysMekaku City Actors Covers.

Disclaimer: Nope nothing has changed in the last few moments of me owning anything.

* * *

><p>They're all so happy and smiling, sunny skies above.<br>Like they're wanting to get in my way,  
>I'm glaring holes through the sea, parting waves in this heat,<br>Was a long night so, good thing I saved.

Shooting daggers from my eyes as they step to the side.  
>If you hate it, you don't have to stare.<p>

"Good Morning!" He shouts to me, stretches side to side.  
>And, he's just standing there like his bedhead is a style.<p>

If you'd take the time to look me in the eyes,  
>We'd fall in love-No, wait.<br>I'm really not all into that.  
>But, I'm still wondering why I can't look in your eyes.<p>

"That's not it, I swear...Just shut up and go away!"

I know that pa-pa-para-part of me is glaring down the sun rays.  
>Other pa-pa-para-part of me fears you might see my heart race.<br>Hating everytime I say and think but never think and say it.  
>What is up with this voice inside my head?<p>

Wow-wow-wow  
>Ta-ta-tara-talking to you, scowl that I'm making,<br>I don't know why but I'm breaking, voice is stuttering and shaking.

"For the love of-NEVERMIND! Just tell me if I'm going crazy."  
>Yeah, I know in the end I'm really dumb.<p>

I can't stop yawning, this classroom's the same everyday.  
>Just two desks not too far from the sun.<p>

t's really freaking me out! Sooner die than show you  
>Radio beating loud in my brain<p>

Rising from my desk, a careless and simple mistake  
>And I knew right away I'd been caught<p>

Beating too loud not a sound  
>My headphone acting<br>Was really poorly done since they weren't plugged in at all

"Yeah I know, so I've lied, but years and minutes fly  
>And not a single person out there would remember, right?"<p>

But I'm still wondering why  
>Why my tongue always fights<br>I can't even tell him how much I hate his face!

Showing a pa-pa-para-part of me so you might get the message  
>But the words I wanna shout to you get swallowed back up again<p>

Going on and on, a part of me has really come to like this  
>Who'd 'a known? I'm timid kind of girl<p>

Wow wow wow  
>"La-la-lara-looks like you've been having quite a good day!"<br>"Do you just not comprehend my hate or should I count all the ways?

Pinching out your cheek, I hate this kind of cheeky type of person  
>Not again! 'Nother day's about to end<p>

One more time!  
>Pa-pa-para-part of me is squinting through the sunrays<br>"Wait a sec, before you set!" breathing a gulp of air I intake

And the pa-pa-para-part of me that's beating takes a beating  
>Yet the thrill is amazing even still<p>

"I wanna ta-ta-tara-tell you!" I keep thinking as I'm sprinting  
>And I just don't understand! My heart's a bombshell and it's ticking<p>

'Fore the ba-ba-bara-breath inside is gone and sun is setting  
>If I could, I would tell you what I thought<p>

Can you help? I'll do anything oh God!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Konoha no Sekai Jijou

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: Hiya! Heres another fabulous chapter.<p>

Disclaimer: No...I seriously did wish I owned them. Or anything at all.

* * *

><p>Dreaming living thinking dying all stuffed into here<br>Made to last but surely not last for very long  
>So they put me back together in a body so I that could see<p>

So we tell his story even if we start at the end

Crying crying just a tear will billow down from her face  
>"Will I see him again?" as she mutters a bit<p>

Haribote is the city where another test is ending their  
>A hundred hours were just passing by and killing time then<br>Really now,  
>I think they've had enough I just don't see a real point to this<br>Then just a boy and girl were dreaming a blue-ish whirl  
>And leaping their cries until it hit those park trees<p>

Blood dripping everywhere and bowling over fated snare  
>His tiny body flying out into the street there<br>Right before her eyes so blinded by the heat and by tears she cried out  
>Trapping in cycles never ticking of the second hand<br>Blinding a world of ever sleeping pacifists so for now  
>Midsummer night dreams wont come to an end<p>

Dreaming seeing thinking dying all stuffed in my head  
>Beating beating way too loud in this brain of mine<br>Don't you think this kind of world is just a little bit too bad for me

So we tell their story even if we start at the end  
>Trying trying just a heart that never will understand<br>Such sensitive words will never get through

Another note from the dying sun  
>Another glare in heated air<br>I don't know why but this town really seems to burn me up  
>along with them<br>I think they've had enough And even if I heard a cricket cry  
>With my now fading hand I reach out to pull them back<br>But their running far ahead it just won't make in time!

Blood dripping everywhere and bowling over fated snare  
>That ticking second hand is stopping me from helping<br>Right before my eyes they died and helped to kill such a happy ending  
>Breaking me out into a scenery of falling leaves<br>Leaving behind a world so bent on keeping time but I know  
>It's all in your eyes<p>

Laughing in the heat has disappeared and gone to elsewhere  
>And August 14th now is like any other day<br>When will "See you later" ever come? I hope they will be smiling on that day.  
>Fighting away at the fates in such a blinded small town<br>Pouring down a rain that no one ever thought to see now  
>And all of the time, and all In that time<p>

Even if we could just go rewrite the future I know  
>It's all in those eyes<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Matryoshka

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: Wahhh! I got all these chapters coming on in souch amount of time that its impossible to keep up just barely! *falls over desk*<p>

Disclaimer: Nope nada nothing is mine.

* * *

><p>One two three four!<p>

Thinking about a thing I heard  
>Just the other day, but it hasn't gone away<br>Subconsciously it's digging down deep  
>Making me weak, my matryoshka!<p>

Shaking hands clutch a present for the world  
>But the solid ticks keep me plastered to my seat<br>It's a secret between you and me  
>Ha! This silly world will be eager just to see<p>

Ah, it's my head again  
>Maybe what I'm doing could be seen as doing wrong<br>Ah how it fades away  
>Maybe it's okay<p>

Ah well its fun to live a schizophrenic life  
>Kalinka? Malinka?<br>Sing all the tears out  
>All this anxious over thought crock<br>What do you think the normal people do?

Can you hear it 524?  
>Freud? Keloid?<br>Just hit the right key  
>All in all this song's been overdone<br>And yet we keep it going repeat

Ticking almost the tiniest of sounds  
>Resonates the air, but hell, no one seems to care<br>Waiting patiently is driving me to be  
>Oh you cannot see, I'm a Deus ex machina!<p>

Hey you really think that we should Rendezvous?  
>Rendezvous? What's a Rendezvous?<br>Or maybe its a crazy kind of venture?  
>Hypomanic Dance-O-Matic 1,2,1,2<p>

Ah feel the nausea  
>When I burst to pieces can you sew me back again?<br>Ah feel the thrill of it  
>Piece me whole again<p>

Ah well its fun to live a schizophrenic life  
>Kalinka? Malinka?<br>Sing all the tears out  
>All this anxious over thought crock<br>What do you think the normal people do?

Ignite ignite until you hear the words  
>Parade? Marade?<br>This'll be a fun day  
>Wait a, wait a second right there<br>What if this girl just really isn't me?

Hey you really think that we should Rendezvous?  
>Rendezvous? What's a Rendezvous?<br>Or maybe it's a crazy kind of venture?  
>Hypomanic Dance-O-Matic 1,2,1,2<p>

Right? Right?  
>It's an ailment!<br>Why? Why?  
>Know the tune just yet?<br>Right? Right?  
>Now it's in my head<br>A faked false face, my matryoshka!

Ah well its fun to live a schizophrenic life  
>Kalinka? Malinka?<br>Sing all the tears out  
>All this anxious over thought crock<br>What do you think the normal people do?

Can you hear it 524?  
>Freud? Keloid?<br>Just hit the right key  
>All in all this song's been overdone<br>And yet we keep it going repeat


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story:

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: *sulks in corner* This was a last second request from my sister...<p>

Disclaimer: Jubyphonic owns all rights to the lyrics.

* * *

><p>Once a upon a time and place unknown<br>Lived a boy forgot and left all alone  
>No one knew what he could do or of this fairytale<p>

Probably since before the day I was born  
>Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn<br>No one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other cheek

I can't help my feeling sad  
>Though I guess it ain't too bad<br>Calling from the setting sun  
>Took my hand and flew away<p>

Tell me why Tell me why  
>No one ever tells me why<br>Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing  
>In the rain all I feel is this never ending chill<br>But a trillion trillion trillion years had left me freezing cold

Can I die? Can I die?  
>I'm just waiting 'til I die<br>Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life  
>No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tail<br>Then it slipped into seething sun and soon it sailed away

All this time it bore right down to the core  
>All the pain had torn and left me sore<br>Right behind you had all this time been watching from my side

Cannot look or hear or speak to me  
>But you did "Your name, will you tell me it please?"<br>I can't give and I wish I did  
>But I just don't have the tongue<p>

Crave a home I've never had  
>Though I guess it ain't too bad<br>"Let's just leave and go back home"  
>Take my hand and fly away<p>

Tell me why Tell me why  
>No one ever tells me why<br>Why you think you're just a kid when you can do so many things  
>On my own never known of this light leading me home<br>But a trillion trillion trillion years had taught me I'm alone

"Can I try? Can I try?"  
>"Never know until I try"<br>But they'll kill you if they see you trying now to save my life  
>In the rain all we feel is this never ending chill<br>But we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away

Day is done now and soon the dawn will break  
>Play 'til we drop so that we'll never have to wake<br>What if this place was made of only me and you?  
>If just the world and everyone would all go away<br>If just the world and everyone would all go away

Tell me why Tell me why  
>A small voice will tell me why<br>No it's not the voice of you or I but  
>ALL MAN KIND<br>Can't resist, we'll be missed That's a lie but I insist  
>That we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away<p>

Tell me why Tell me why  
>Though you answer to me "why?"<br>What's your name and where're we going? But hell that's the fun of life!  
>In the rain I don't care just as long as you are there<br>Cuz a trillion trillion trillion years had left me thinking clear

Tell me why Tell me dear  
>There's ringing in my ear<p>

Then we slipped into the seething sun and finally sailed away


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Outer Science

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: My favorite song!<p>

Disclaimer: Outer Science belongs to whoever it does and the lyrics belong to Jubyphonic.

* * *

><p>Tragedy ridden, never fit in, and dead now<br>A life gone so quickly, would it knock at the door?  
>Fidgeting itty bitty master watches "Oh what an ugly tale"<p>

Sprawling and crawling down the body and throat  
>Melting away the decaying and beaten down heart<br>Drink in and sink in every bit of your life  
>I'm hungry for your eyes<p>

Hey, it's all that you had wanted and more  
>And then you stared a scary glare into my core<p>

A bleeding tragic heart before me and I'm starving

You're in the belly of the beast  
>Love and your ego rest in peace<br>And the "weird" little you, will soon then be born anew  
>Just a monster by now I am loving it I cant deny but<p>

Crying to god you scream out "Why?"  
>"Stop this already" you just whine<br>Will you suck it up now? This fate cannot be unwound

Succeeding, succeeding, succeeding, boss-to-be, can't wait to meet

Fate, dream, and, live and, think and, die on the ground now  
>They fall so in love then watch it come falling down<br>Softly he's snickering, the smiling snake  
>"How stupid can they be?"<p>

Ah ta-ta-tell me why I can't get enough  
>Gotta break it, the shaking hearts that never give up<br>Haunting their tauntingly inadequate lives  
>I'm buried in their eyes<p>

Right, it's living in you, crawling inside?  
>The power digging deep, able to "meet their eyes"<p>

In this cold as stone, real tragedy, you'd be the queen

Cheers to the years and life you made  
>Love and your ego slip and snake<br>Hazy days all around as they come billowing down  
>Back to page one where this story started really getting gory<p>

"Please, give it back!" you screech and scream  
>"Stop this already" quite the plea<br>Oh you think that I care? Well life's just one fated snare

Welcome to horrible, pitiful, fictional, reality

Ah what a stupid way to live  
>Try try again you just resist<br>Wanna turn back the page, reset the actors on stage  
>Knock knock it down as you're heaving<p>

Howling, even louder screaming

Ah what an ugly way live!  
>Don't even ask me "Why" again<br>You're just bleeding with greed, and doing time for the crime  
>Believing miracles empty, breaking into pieces plenty<p>

"Done with it all! I just don't care"  
>Helpless and crying, you sit there<p>

But that's all I will say, THE END is fading away

Day after, day after, kids of tomorrow  
>Day after, day after, sunset<br>Day after, day after, day after, laugh in the haze!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wave (Lily Translation)

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: Yea, this is an original song lyrics.<p>

Disclaimer: Yea, me no own nothing.

* * *

><p>To make a mistake, the universe is ending<br>Always passing through the green light,  
>Flying through,<br>Stopping yet again,  
>And almost flying again<p>

Connect to the heart,  
>Fell in love with an ancient,<br>Collects delusions,  
>An ancient romance<p>

Haa... Dance to a dream

The moon's light,  
>I was enveloped by it,<br>The reverberating sound,  
>Drunk down by my body<p>

Things feared, to the point of not fearing them anymore,  
>The dazzling light, that is going after the heart<br>The world is going around and around

Trying to think, and stopping,  
>Aiming pass the red traffic light,<br>Wanting to run away, and slipping  
>Almost ran away again<p>

Open the next,  
>Communicating with aliens through Skype<p>

Selects delusion,  
>A nonsensical romance<p>

Haa... Sleeping in the night

The moon's light,  
>I was enveloped by it,<br>The reverberating sound,  
>Lead astray again<p>

Riotous things,  
>Have already been forgotten,<br>The dazzling light going after the heart  
>The future is, closer and closer<p>

Haa... Dancing to a dream

Tomorrow's voice is tempting me,  
>The reverberating sound,<br>Repainting the future

The things that had stopped,  
>Aren't forgivable anymore,<br>The dazzling light, that is going after the heart,  
>The world that is going around and, around<br>The future that is getting clearer and, clearer

La, la, la~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 's Comical Dream (Original English):

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: This song is another vocaloid song that had to be translated originally.<p>

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Hatsune Miku.

* * *

><p>Jacaranda blooming at a social where we all drank<br>Where can we go from here? Happily sing a sad song

Jack was smirking and said, "Put aside your heretical feelings"  
>Give me all your chocolate, cry a song of humble birth<p>

A scarecrow came by here, being smothered while he swayed  
>He's never had it, but he hates pumpkin pie<p>

Hey, la lu la lu la do you want to dance with me?  
>After all, the moon is still slumbering<br>("You said? You said?" said a little turnip head)  
>Now you see that there is no longer the coffin<br>And how boring is that

(Ba la la ba lu la ba la happy day)

We feel fabricated magic at a transmission tower  
>Witch under overpass, she appears to be dazed<p>

Jack had said pompously, "Continue with your vulgar feelings"  
>The devil's trumpet bloomed as if it were enraged<p>

The goat is thinking of something we don't know  
>("Hurry, take it; Hurry, take it")<br>While waiting for the train

Why don't we hold hands since there's two allowed  
>This ride takes us through the subway tunnels<br>("Recessive, dominant, and mountain of corpses?")  
>And we end up at a market with crowds of ants<br>And yet, the moon is still in deep slumber

"Ah, Mrs. Pumpkin! Here I have arrived now to welcome you!"  
>When exactly was that this night had<br>Destroyed the dream it created for me?

(Ah, ah.. Ah...)

Even so, I still want to keep dancing here!  
>Let me have this one distraction of a dream<br>("Recessive, dominant, they're just some big idiot")  
>With more pleasure spilling out everywhere,<br>The flames of the lantern become a blaze

(Ba la la ba lu la ba la happy day)

Hey, la lu la lu la do you want to dance with me?  
>There's no chance that there will be a reply<br>("For shame! Too bad!" Said the turnip-headed lad)  
>Now you see that there is no longer the coffin<br>And how boring is that

It's so disappointing inside this muk  
>I'm waiting, the morning might even come<p>

If I wait in the train

(Ah, Mrs. Pumpkin)

(Ah, Mrs. Pumpkin)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dream Meltic Halloween (Originally Translated):

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: The songs are becoming harder and Harder to think of.<p>

Disclaimer: Yea this belongs to the vocaloid seven KAITO, MEIKO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Gackpoid, Luka Meguirne.

* * *

><p>In the dark night sky<br>The bat is shivering  
>Stars go around<br>Like a merry-go-round nightmare  
>Only for tonight<br>We dominate the country  
>Let's have a party<br>For the missing pumpkin

What a colorful fairy tale  
>This fancy sweet world is!<br>I hear zombies running  
>A funeral procession for the pumpkin<br>What comes after you are  
>Cheerful music<br>And the dead

"Lulilu Lilala."  
>Murmuring the spell,<br>I'll go with you  
>A world like this,<br>Break and sweeten it  
>Then it'll become like us right away<p>

At 13th Ghost Plaza  
>A female shadow is crawling and crouching<br>At the back alley  
>You can see a grotesque shadow show<br>There comes the narrator  
>With a silk hat<p>

"By the way,  
>What time is it?"<br>Asked to whom?  
>Even the rabbit was<br>Made out of sweets  
>As we entrust ourselves to the sweet smell,<br>Let's eat as many candies  
>And doughnuts as we can<p>

It'll melt away real soon  
>And vanish for good<br>Very transient  
>"Just for one night"<br>See?  
>As we whisper in your ear,<br>You'll feel better and better  
>But what you've chased<br>Won't last forever  
>Just a brief moment<br>"Fairy tale"  
>Sooner or later,<br>It'll vanish forever and a day

"Lulilu Lilala."  
>You murmur the spell<br>With your lips  
>You wake up just realizing it<br>Only to find yourself designed just like us  
>The name is "1031(Halloween)<p>

"Isn't it a wonderful fairy tale?  
>Transient but sweet.<br>Everybody is at the bottom of their dreams,  
>ah"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Capriccio Farce (Originally Translated):

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: Wahh! I love this song too!<p>

Disclaimer: Nope this belongs solely to the vocaloid 8, KAITO, MEIKO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Gackpoid, Luka Megurine and GUMI.

* * *

><p>The defendant's seat is empty<p>

The lawyer's seat is filled with rubbish

Now, let's start

The farce we're calling "judgement"

Only one of the vessels I'm searching because of the gods is left

If you know where it's placed, prove it to me

My dear "Wizard of the Time"

Time passes, that figure changes, our master changes, this finally made its appearance in the stage

Even so, I don't know that place either. I fear that it could be in that girl's hands

Search, search, search that person

To the right, to the left, below you

She took all the keys

Search the "Master Of The Hellish Yard"

How long will you keep this farce on?

After it ends, there will be nothing

Adam who fell into that trap

Even the things you built up don't exist anymore

A trembling steelyard, a confused scenario, vessels stained with sin

Every song that arbitrarily plays creates an off-key rhapsody

That tale has already left the gods' and the demons' hand and it's walking alone

If they were there, I wonder if they would complain like this

-The only ones to be truly terrible

Were the humans' desires-

Let's arrange some information

You worthless man who was attracted by the demons' blood, I'm authorizing you, so tell me

How did you arrive to this forest?

This body of mine was damned with a curse

In order to undo it, I must have my ancestor's sword

I came to this forest to find it

Kill him, eat him, and if it's impossibile, arrest him

The insolent man who came to this forest

Judge him, judge him, judge him anyhow

Court session! Sentence! Death penality!

After being arrested, as I prepared myself to the worst

That whimsy girl extended her hand

What I wished for was exactly to do this kind of job

Then I became the "Gardener"

"Wizard of Time" "Cursed Gardener"

The replacements of the vessels haven't woken up yet

We hide every treachery in our hearts

Invaders of the disturbing elements

"Doll-Director" "Master of the Graveyard" "Gear" "Waiter" "Master of the Hellish Yard"

When the end will come, who will be laughing?

Ru ri ra ru ri ra ru ri ru ri ra

Irregular('s) beats are echoing

Friendship, traumas, justice, illusions

Hope, ruin, dreams, greed, love, death

Everything melts and keeps circling

In the Clockwork Lullaby

The lonely man that built

The movie theatre before he died

The utopia he was wishing for

Will someday be complete, right?

Now, let's play our part in

The farce we're calling life


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bad End Night (Chaz):

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: These lyrics belong to Chaz not me.<p>

Disclaimer: Wait...I just did it basicaly...Oh well!

* * *

><p>Treading deep, treading deep, treading deep into the woods<br>Village girl has lost her way on the path she took  
>Faded letter in hand, and only darkness in her sight<br>She arrived at a mansion in the dead of night

Though eeriness leaked from the manor  
>No choice but to knock on its rotten door<p>

Villager: "Excuse me, is anybody home?"  
>Butler: "Oh my my, do you have no place to go?<br>Doll Girl: "You're welcome so!"  
>Doll Boy: "Our manor's truly wonderful!"<br>Maid: "How 'bout some tea to ease the cold?"

Everyone, from the Lady to the servant  
>Gathered 'round to give their guest "appraisement"<p>

Master: "You know a meeting like is a gift from destiny."  
>Doll Twins: "We shall party! Party!"<p>

"Come on, let us welcome you!"

Doll Boy: "Hurry, hurry!"  
>Butler: "I'll be sure to pour the wine!"<br>Maid: "Be merry, be merry! "  
>Lady: "I'll be sure to give a toast!"<br>Doll Girl: "Are you ready?"  
>Mistress: "Are we, indeed?"<p>

"Well, let the show begin!"

You shall play the lead role in this crazy night!  
>We will dress you up with a glass of wine!<br>You'll be drunk enough before you even know  
>Won't you take the chance to enjoy it so?<p>

Let us sing, let us dance, let it get outta hand  
>Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland<br>Let it loose, let it loose till lose our minds!  
>Hope you fancy this happy night!<p>

After the banquet there was darkness  
>Something was wrong, somehow she felt suspicious<br>She fell asleep and after which she woke  
>But for some reason the morning light did not follow<p>

Doll Girl: "Hey, wanna know?"  
>Doll Boy: "A secret that we kept so…"<br>Doll Twins: "The clock froze, come and take a look!"

The village girl was scared out of her wits  
>Saw a secret room, she made a desperate run for it<br>Tearing through the corridors and opening its heavy door  
>"JesuS! JesuS!"<br>Piles of coffins littered the floor!

Mistress: "Oh my, oh my."  
>Master: "So I guess you saw it..."<br>Doll Boy: "Danger! Danger!  
>Maid: "Hey don't be too scared, please? "<br>Doll Girl: "Where are you going?"  
>Butler: "Where could you flee to, indeed?"<p>

"Wait just a second! "

You shall play the lead role in this crazy night  
>Is it going by the script? Is it wrong or right?<br>What kind of ending to tonight are you gonna choose?  
>Anything and everything is up to you<p>

Searching hard, searching hard, for a happy ending  
>But beware if it's wrong, there's no returning<br>You know, in the coffins the truth may lie  
>Ah, will it be a bad end night?<p>

Villager: "Oh oh, what could I do now? I just wanna get back home!"  
>MasterMistress: "Once all of the curtains fall."  
>ButlerMaid: "Only then are you allowed."  
>Villager: "The answer to a happy ending..."<br>Villager: "Just where could it be hiding?"  
>Villager: "Searching for a faded bronze key so coldly glinting..."<p>

"...I fooound it."

I shall play the lead role in this crazy night  
>Smashing up your skulls with a plunge of a knife<br>I'll be swinging too hard before I even know  
>Well because I've begun to enjoy this role!<p>

Run away! Run away! Make a run for your lives!  
>Just forget about the play and all of your lines!<br>Break apart, break apart, we shall lose our minds!  
>Put a stop to this bad end night!<p>

You shall play the lead role in this crazy night  
>But the cast and stage have gone out of sight<br>All the acts are done and the show is over  
>Shall we all leave this world now together?<p>

Let us sing, let us dance, let it get outta hand  
>Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland<br>Let it loose, let it loose till lose our minds!  
>Hope you fancy this bad end night!<p>

In a worn down room now consumed by silence  
>By a unknown shadow an applause was given<br>"That sure was a good show, what you put on tonight."  
>And it picked up the letter and began to cry<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Crazy Night (Chaz):

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: *humming while listening to Capricco Farce* huh? Oh, when'd you get there?<p>

Disclaimer: Yea this also belongs to Chaz.

* * *

><p>Village Girl: After the curtains sways down<br>And there's cheering all around  
>Let's go on, go on for another round<p>

The buzzer resounds  
>A new start is announced<br>Say one, two, three, four  
>Shall we begin now?<p>

The spotlight shines across a certain line  
>I must take this path tonight<p>

Butler: An unbelievable mansion  
>Maid: With indescribable reception<br>Master: Confusion in your eyes  
>Mistress: Take a look outside<br>Master/Mistress: Dark has filled the night

Doll Boy: Put down your lamp  
>Doll Girls: Forget your plans<br>All: And just enjoy your stay

Daughter: The climax of the night begins...  
>All: Come on, don't be late!<p>

Butler: Look! All the guys and -  
>Village girl: All the girls and-<br>Maid: All the others!  
>All: Everybody's taken by a stir<p>

Let's go! This crazy night's curtain's out of sight!  
>Even more so, more so, excitement boils high<br>All you need is following the script we have  
>Don't use your mind, do a crazy foolish laugh<p>

Dizzying, one, two, three, intoxicating you and me  
>Make merry, merry, uncontrollably<br>The world's no fun if everything is bland  
>We shall live life as crazy as we can!<p>

Butler: Ah, what should we do now?  
>Maid: Don't know when or how<br>Butler/Maid: An emergency's about!

Master: It seems that time itself has...  
>Mistress: Came to a frozen stop at last<br>Doll Boy: Hey, where's the girl?  
>Doll Girl: Where is she at?<br>Daughter: Where did she run off to? (Doll Twins: Gotta see it through!)

Master: But even so  
>Mistress: Can't stop the show<br>All: Ah, yes, it must go on!

Doll twins: Say, "the next page" due in line doesn't exist at all!  
>Maid: What a tragic lost!<br>Butler: Oh no, it's not there  
>Daughter: Not here!<br>Gumi: Somewhere!  
>MasterMistress: Anywhere!  
>All: It's nowhere to be found<p>

Hurry and search out the cause that ruined our crazy night!  
>No way it can continue to thrive<br>Doll Girl: Hidden-  
>Doll Boy: -destruction?<br>Daughter: A bug?  
>Butler: Maybe a strike?<br>Just who did this and what's their reason why?

Counting down three, two, one, examine it again  
>It's adding, adding, to our frustration<br>We simply just can't figure it out!  
>Will tonight be a "to be continued" sort?<p>

Maid: The page that was stolen  
>Butler: An unwanted portion?<br>Doll girl: Maybe on the next page  
>Doll boy: It'll show the culprit's face<br>Mistress: But the page wasn't revealed yet  
>Master: So how did they find it?<br>Daughter: The only person who can do so...  
>All: The culprit is you, little girl!<p>

Village girl: I found it.

Now you have the key to this crazy night!  
>Higher, higher, excitement ignites!<br>Back then why couldn't you have played by the script  
>Not using your mind, not thinking about it<p>

Whatever now, one, two, three, it's written for you and me  
>Destruction, destruction, leave nothing you see<br>If you wish to encounter the story's true end  
>Be more crazier than you ever can!<p>

Village: "Give me my crazy night back to me, won't you please?"  
>"No way, no way this is what it'll be..."<br>We're merely acting, following what the script said to  
>But it's not necessarily the truth<p>

It's over? The curtains of the crazy night now lowers  
>Village girl: "Hold on! Hold on! Don't end it just yet!"<br>That's too bad, you ran out of your time!  
>ButlerMaid: But believe tonight we'll meet again  
>Doll Girl: Another?!<br>Doll Boy: Yes, tonight let's do it all once more!  
>MasterMistress/Daughter: Aha, tonight can you find it one more time?  
>Till the sea of applause fades<br>Till that very end


End file.
